A Wizarding World Exposure
by ScribblingHamster
Summary: A completely alternative universe to the end of the books. The Wizarding world is exposed to the muggle world, here's what happens. A short little blot bunny that begged to be written.


**The Wizarding World Exposure**

Hia, welcome to my new plot buny, no I don't own these if I did would I be sitting here in rainy england writing. There disclaimer over now on with the story

**THE HEADLINES AT 1800 ON WEDNESDAY 27TH MAY**

BBC News at six o'clock. This is Annie McBuscuit. Good evening.

It has been confirmed by Richard Bendson that you are unable to hear Justin Beiber in space, the study was undertaken by students concerned about the global take over of Beiber and the subsequent mental and philological damage from prolonged exposure to his music. The unexpected results have led to a two fold increase in the number of people requesting flights to outer space, so book now to avoid disappointment

Woman returns home from shopping spree in Liverpool, empty handed. Her concerned family have requested phiciatric help for the woman concerned and have requested MI5 to investigate possible terrorist mind control.

The world war two memorial In memorial park came to life last night after being struck by lightening, police have cordoned off the area giving a press release stating it is a stunt for the opening of a new local museum. Many residents disbelieve this as a iron horse was seen by many residents to be walking around London town.

Bedroom tax plans are scrapped after the number of bedrooms are counted at Buckingham palace, Windsor castle and Number 10 downing street. Home office spokesperson said it was the little devil who's sits on his shoulders idea and he decided not to listen to him any more. Police are currently questioning the minister on phiciatric grounds.

This just in we are not alone, we have just received information that parliament has been holding talks with a secret society of people, details are currently sketchy but we can confirm these people are not aliens, they in fact can perform magic, no we have not gone crazy magicians are real. More information as we received it.

**THE HEADLINES AT 1000 ON Thursday 28TH MAY**

Sorry for the interruption to usual televised programing. BBC News at 10 o'clock. This is Annie McBuscuit. Good Morning.

Historic events are happening at the Houses of Parliament, we cross now live to our Westminster correspondent, Bob Dunk , Bob,

Yes thank you Annie, I am here out side the houses of Parliament where history is currently being written. A representative is just about to make a speech and, oh wait here he comes lets listen in.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I am here to inform you of a momentous occasion. For the last month the British Government has been in talks with a secret magical society that has been living here in Britain along side us. They are not hostile and we have been seeking a peaceful plan for cohabitation of magical and non magical societies. That is all I have to say for the moment, there will a conference held at a later date, invitation will be sent out to selected media and worlds representatives. Thank you'.

Well you heard it hear folks, magic exists, people here are in uproar about this announcement by parliament. This is Bob Daily now back to the studio.

Thank you Bob, well will keep you updated on the developments of this announcement, if you would like to comment on this story please go to out website or you can visit Twitter to leave us a comment.

Now other news…..

**Daily Prophet Thursday 28****th**** May**

_We have been exposed to the Muggles_

It has come as a great shock to many in the magical world that our existence has been revealed to the Muggles for years security has been a top priority, however under the new government headed by Arthur Weasley as Minister of Magic it has been decided it is time for the Muggles to know of our existence…

**THE HEADLINES AT 1800 ON Friday 29TH May**

BBC News at six o'clock. This is Dan Digestive. Good evening.

Public riots have happened across the country, people are angered about the parliaments announcement of a magical world

There has been a tenfold increase in the number of arrests, police say holding cells and prisons are full to bursting, hotels are being requisitioned to be used as temporary holding cells….

**The News at 1200 on Wednesday 8****th**** August**

BBC News at 12 o'clock. This is Bob Dunk. Good Afternoon.

Todays top story, a Conference is to be held at Wemberly Stadium today. It has been several weeks since the announcement of a secret magical society living alongside our own. This has caused much panic and civil unrest, across the globe. Todays conference will be the first time a magical being will have been seen in public. Lets cross to our reporter Jamie Dodger.

Yes thank you Bob, I am here at Wembley Stadium, I amongst hundreds of invited representatives, government leaders and media all specially invited for this historic day. The security for this event had been an epic undertaking, police cordons stretch for 6 miles surrounding the stadium, the air space has been closed and the arm had been drafted in to ensure the tightest security. There has been a stage created at one end of the pitch I can see the government leaders are on the pitch and yes I think I can even see the queen, that explains the corgis wandering around. We are just waiting for the conference to begin, oh hang on I can see movement, yes a man is stepping forward, lets listen in"

The strange clothed man wearing a dark green cloak, long black hair tied at the nape of the neck moved at a swift limping gait to the front of the podium.

"can I please have your attention" the mans voice boomed and echoed around the stadium despite there being no obvious microphone, his voice automatically being translated so all nationalities could understand him. The stadium suddenly went silent.

"Thank you, I wish to extend my gratitude at you attendance to this conference, My name is Harry James Potter"

Hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp

There we go end of the first chapter, don't worry the next part is written and will be posted up in the next week or two. Any comments or plot ideas much welcome and of course reviews are like carrots so please feed the bunny. (oh and any comment about spelling a bat bogey hex will be sent, (evil laugh).


End file.
